


Game

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Board Games, F/F, Fluff, Lena is good in Monopoly, Monopoly (Board Game), Supercorptober 2020, game day, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: The power cut caused Kara and Lena’s movie day with their grandchildren to end early. The two women had to find something else to distract the kids, and their cabinet full of board games might be it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> AGES  
> Kara: 68  
> Lena: 66
> 
> (Liran’s children)  
> Little Lena (Lee): 17  
> Loren: 11
> 
> (Luna's children)  
> Little Kara: 8  
> Erok: 7
> 
> (Dawn's children)  
> Skye: 1
> 
> I know naming the children after Kara and Lena will make it more complicated but I will try my best to not mix them c:

It was a rainy day at Midvale. Kara and Lena decided that it would be a perfect day to binge-watch some movies with their grandchildren. 

“I would love to fly on a dragon.” Loren sighed before eating more popcorn.

“Maybe grandma can put on a dragon costume and fly you around.” Lee told her brother as she reached for the popcorn in his bowl. 

“Can we?” The little boy gasped and turned to the woman in question.

“If your parents say it's okay, I won’t mind.” The blonde responded with a smile. 

The eleven-year-old pouted. “Mom will never say yes to that.” he sighed and turned his attention back to the TV where they were watching ‘How to Train Your Dragon’.

“Why don’t you fly on your own?” Erok asked. 

“Nhelanis can't fly.” Loren said before turning to his older sister. “Can we, Lee?”

The seventeen-year-old looked at him and shook her head. She then looked back at her phone as she got a new message. Her attention mostly on her device than the movie she already watched many times. 

Suddenly the TV turned off and the house went quiet. 

“What happened?” Little Kara asked. 

“Hmm... I don’t know. Let me go check the power box outside.” the hero said and walked towards the back door.

A few minutes later Lena walked down the stairs, holding little Skye in her arms. Zeus was following her. The big dog making sure the baby was safe. “Where is your Uzheiu?”

“She went outside to check the power box.” Lee said, frowning on her phone. “You know I was expecting a backup generator considering you are a genius millionaire.” She deadpanned and threw her phone on the seat next to her.

Lena raised her eyebrows at her granddaughter. 

The girl’s eyes went wide and she awkwardly chuckled “I’m sorry grandma. Still in my friends' group chat headspace.” she shrugged.

“The whole block doesn’t have power.” Kara announced as she entered the house. 

“Awww.”

“Now what?”

“I’m bored.” 

The kids complained. 

“Can you hold Skye for a second, Lee?” Lena asked and passed the little girl to her granddaughter. She then grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her to the hallway. “Any ideas?” she whispered. 

“Well, it's raining cats and dogs outside so-” a gasp interrupted them. The two women popped their head into the living room and saw Little Kara and Erok looking outside while Lee and Loren looked at them confused. The two excited kids even got Dorito, their Jack Russell terrier, staring out the window too.

“Uzheiu, you lied. There are no cats or dogs outside.” The little ravenette girl pouted.

“It’s a phrase sweetheart.” The blonde smiled. Her eyes caught the cabinet next to the window and her smile widened. While the top was filled with picture frames the bottom hid multiple board games. 

“I know what we should do until the power comes back up.” She announced and strode to the cabinet. She didn’t have to tell her wife, as the grey-haired woman knew exactly what’s in the cabinet. “Loren and Kara, can you help me clean the table?” She asked as she moved to the wooden structure. 

“What should I do grandma?” Erok asked with a smile, his blue eyes shining. 

“You can go help your uzheiu with the games.” the shorter woman answered with a smile. 

The boy rushed to his uzheiu with a grin. Kara passed him two boxes and he carried them to the now empty coffee table. The blonde picked up the rest and closed the cabinet doors with her foot. “Alright, guys. Are you ready to play some games?” she asked with enthusiasm and clapped her hands.

“How do you play them?” Loren asked while looking at a box of monopoly. 

“I’m glad you ask, my little Aquaman.” The blonde said and booped the boy’s nose, making him giggle. “How about we start with some classics.” she opened the connected four box and passed it to Lena so she could set it up. Then she opened the battleship box. 

The two women explained the two games to the kids before they split into teams of two; Kara and Erok, Lena and Loren and Lee and little Kara. 

“What about Skye?” Erok asked when the girl fussed in his cousin’s arms. 

“She can be our joker.” Kara said as she reached for the baby girl. “She can join all teams whenever she wants.” she added and kissed the girl's chubby cheeks. 

“Okay, who wants to play connect four?” Lena asked. Loren and Erok’s hand bolded to the air, both boys dotting huge grins. “Okay, you two. Remember the rules?” she asked. 

The two boys nodded in confidence as they settled in front of the game. Lena passed them a die so they will see who will play first. 

“I want to play battleship.” Little Kara said and pulled one of the boards close to her. “Can you play with me grandma?” the little girl asked and Lena could not say no.

“Of course sweetheart. Set up your board and I will be right back.” she replied as she moved to the stairs. 

“What do you say uzheiu?” Lee asked as she raised the box of ‘Space Guess Who?’ in the air.

“Ohh, yes. But I’m warning you, I’m good at this.” The blonde said and walked closer to the table. She sat on the floor, Skye placed on her crossed legs.

Lena came back downstairs and placed an image inducer on Kara’s neck before turning it on. The young Kryptonian slowly changed to a sixty-eight-year-old woman. “We might take pictures.” She explained. 

The games started and each player tried to earn points for their team. 

When the kids got bored with the first round they moved to the second round which was chess for little Kara and Lena and UNO for the rest. The group spend hours playing game after game. Laughter echoed through the walls and pictures and videos were sent to the parents. 

* * *

The power came back around 6pm, just when the sun started setting. The family continued with their games though, as the kids enjoyed the challenges. By 8 pm, Loren, little Kara and Erok were asleep on the couch and Kara, Lena and Lee were sitting on the floor playing monopoly. 

Lee gasped and tried not to cheer loudly as she collected the money from the bank.

“That was a good roll.” Lena stated, impressed as she took a sip from her wine. “It’s your turn, darling.” 

Kara looked down at her few monopoly money and then at the board. The two Lena’s managed to claim the last row of properties. The blonde needed a 10 to go to the start, get 200 dollars and not lose. 

She took a deep breath, shook the dice in her hands and let them drop on the board. The first one was a 5 but the second was spinning. She waited with bated breath. She groaned and fell on the floor when the die landed on 4.

“Just take my money and my properties.” She mumbled. She didn’t have to open her eyes to see her wife’s smirk.

The only reason Kara and Lee managed to reach this far in the game was because of little Kara and Erok. The two young kryptonians and their big brains were enough to go head to head with their grandma, even though she was going easy on them. But as soon as the two kids fell asleep Kara and Lee started losing to the ex-CEO.

“Grandma, I have an offer for you.” Lee said with all seriousness.

“I’m listening.” the shorter woman drawl while counting the money she earned from Kara. 

“We agree on a tie.” the girl suggested and a set of green eyes looked up to her. 

“And why would I do that?” Lena asked with a smirk, challenging her granddaughter.

“Because I’m your granddaughter.” The girl pouted.

“Aww, sweetheart.” Lena sighed and placed her hand on the girls with a soft smile. Lee smiled back at her. “You lost your ‘let me win because I’m your granddaughter’ privilege three years ago when you told me to stop letting you win.” the older woman said and through her dice. She moved her pawn and easily bought another hotel. 

Kara suddenly sat back up and scooted close to the girl. “You can do it, Lee. I believe in you.” she told her with confidence. 

The young Nhelani took a deep breath and reached for the dice.

* * *

Lee placed the last board game in the cabinet before closing it. She sulked while walking to the kitchen with two empty bowls. She was passing the bowls to her uzheiu when Lena noticed her.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t be sad. The only two other people who truly won against me in Monopoly were your aunts Dawn and Luna.” Lena informed and gave the girl a side hug. 

“So only your CEO prodigy and Kryptonian science guild leader can defeat you in Monopoly?” The girl asked.

“Pretty much yeah.” The older woman nodded and hugged the girl more. “But you did great.” 

“Thanks, grandma.” The girl answered with a yawn. “Do you need help with them?” she asked and pointed to the direction of the living room where the three kids were sleeping on the couch.

“Don’t worry about them. I will take them upstairs.” Kara told her with a smile.

“Okay. Goodnight.” the young Nhaleni said and kissed the two women on the cheek before heading upstairs to the guest room.

“You know.” Lena started and walked closer to her wife, who was washing the dishes. “I counted the money and the properties you gave me and they weren’t enough.” she whispered. 

“Oh!” Kara answered with a smirk. She glanced at their reflection on the window and spotted Lena’s smirk. 

“The kids will stay for the whole weekend you know.” The blonde said, focusing back to her task.

“I can wait two more days.” The younger woman said and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek.

“Wait two more days for what?” a voice said and the two women turned around to see Erok, rubbing his sleepy eye.

“Just your grandma wanting to play a game of Monopoly again.” Kara replied and winked at her wife.

“Oh, okay. Can I have some water?” the little boy asked.

“Of course sweetheart.” Lena said and moved around. “Did you like the games?” she asked.

“Yes.” the boy answered with more energy. “Thank you. Can I take some with me to Argo?” he asked and drank his water. 

“I will try to convince your jeju.” Lena told him with a smile. “Ready to go to bed?” she asked him when he placed the plastic cup on the counter. 

The boy nodded and walked to Kara to give her a kiss. He then reached for his grandma’s hand and they headed upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Uzheiu = Grandma
> 
> I needed a 3rd easy game and sadly I had to put ‘Guess Who?’. My dissertation ruined that game for me.
> 
> I want to eat something sweet… but the only sweet thing I have is milk chocolate and I don’t want that. I can make some custard to eat… maybe after I upload this.
> 
> I’m trying really hard to not use ‘said’ all the time… I hope I’m doing okay.
> 
> CAN MY ROOM PLEASE STOP MAKING RANDOM NOISES? They spook me ;-;
> 
> Me: I want to give supercorp a second dog and the first name that comes to mind is Fish.  
> Stop me and give me a better name.  
> You can also choose the breed  
> Batsy: Poko  
> Fluff  
> Dorito  
> Speedy  
> Me: DORITO IT IS
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
